totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chef: "Last time on Total Drama, those crackerjack kids were forced into arranged marriages. The winners were the Latin guy and the Australian girl! Everyone for some reason was surprised when the cheerleader was eliminated but to me it was all a..." Chris walked up to Chef. Chris: "What do you think your doing?" Chef: "I'm in charge of today's episode of Total Drama! (clenches his fist) "You got a problem with that?" Chris: "No, no, it's cool! Just continue your sad attempt at mimicking my amazing hosting abilities!" Chef: (grumbles) "Just start the theme song already!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- Outside in the forest, Mike and Brick are walking along and having a conversation. Brick: "How are you holding up my friend?" Mike: "I'm alright, for now, but I feel like something bad will happen!" Brick: "You know, Duncan and Gwen have been trying to convince me you have an evil personality, but I won't believe it until I hear it from you!" Mike: (sighs) "It's true, his name is Mal, he was in control when I was in juvie, which probably explains why Duncan has been warning everyone! I need help, but I made a promise to Zoey that I'd win for her!" Brick: "Wow that's shocking! I would've never thought that! It was the past, those guys need to understand that, besides, he hasn't returned right?" Mike: (nervously) "Yeah, he hasn't!" They heard the loudspeakers. Chef: (voice) "Attention all remaining future wastes of people! Report to the Dock of Shame in exactly ten minutes, and not a minute later!" Then everyone arrived at the Dock of Shame. Gwen: (whispers to Courtney) "Getting a bit of deja vu?" Courtney: (whispers back) "Yeah, it is the boot camp challenge." Courtney: (confessional) "At least Harold isn't here to rig the votes like last time, just need to focus on the game!" Chef: "All right Maggots!!! You thought you were having fun lately, well today, I will rough you suckas up cause, if you want to make it to the finals, you have to fight for it!!! From now on, you will call me Master Chef in this challenge and anyone who I see messing around will be out of the challenge, the last one standing will win immunity. Do I make myself clear?!" Everyone: "Yes Master Chef!" Brick: (confessional) "Well, a boot camp challenge. This I can handle. I have been to boot camp before, surely this will be the same." Chef: "For your first challenge you will..." Noah: "Let me guess, do a pointless Thriller dance?" Chef: "Did I say you could speak? I didn't think so! Your first challenge shall be holding up this huge canoe for as long as you can! Until one of you lazy teens drops out, the challenge will not end!" Everyone stood in line to carry the canoe. Noah: "Piece of cake!" Jasmine: "Speak for yourself! Us tall players have to bend our knees in order to carry this!" Dawn: "Sorry, but..." They heard a whistle come from above their heads. Chef: "Did I say you could speak? I think not!!" Gwen: (Confessional) "Chris, if you're watching this, don't ever come back!" -- A couple of hours later, it was nighttime, and everyone was getting sleepy. Duncan: (groans) "Won't somebody drop out? Noah: "Okay fine, I've had enough anyway!" Noah walked over to the Dock of Shame and rang the bell. Everyone sighed of relief as they dropped the canoe. Chef: "Now, as for the rest of you, head over to the mess hall for your next challenge!" -- At the mess hall, everyone sits down, listening to Chef. Chef: "You have ten minutes to gather grub, then your next challenge will begin!" Mike: "Where is this grub?" Chef walked over to a bunch of trashcans. Chef: "Right here! Bon appetit!" Heather: "Ewww! No way I'm eating it!" Gwen: "Ditto." Scott looks through the garbage and eats some food. Scott: "Mmmm... Don't know why you guys are complaining. Back on the farm I eat this stuff all the time." Courtney: "Ewww, Scott!" Scott: "I'm sorry." (hands her some) "You want some?" Courtney: "I'm... not hungry. Help yourself..." Courtney: (confessional) (throws up) "Sick! Scott is sweet but he should eat regular food. Not garbage!" Duncan: (laughs) "Man. You have a strong stomach like Owen did." Scarlett rolled her eyes, annoyed at what she is seeing. Scarlett: (Confessional) "I need brain fuel, like carbohydrates, proteins or dairy! That's how I got so smart! The fact that I've been in school since I was 3 also helps!" Heather and Alejandro walk outside of the mess hall. Heather: "Who do we try to get on our side?" Alejandro: "I'll think of something, don't you worry!" -- Inside the forest, everyone is wearing eye goggles and holding guns. Jasmine: "This seems a bit cruel, why are you promoting violence?" Chef: "I'm not, they're paintball guns! When your at war, you have to be ruthless and stealth! The last four that avoid the paintballs will advance to the last challenge!" DJ: (yawns) "When do we sleep?" Chef: "You sleep when I tell you that you can sleep! Now move out soldiers! Move!" Everyone ran off in different directions into the forest. Mike gasps and turns into Mal. Mal: (chuckling) "A gun in my hand, how fortuitous!" Mal: (Confessional) "It's so easy pretending to be Mike, I should've done this years ago! (laughs maniacally) "Now that I've cut off all his ties, it's time for me to go on rampage!" As Mike whistles to the tune of "In The Hall of Mountain King", Duncan is seen following him. Duncan: (whispering) "Jerk!" Mal turned around and shot Duncan. Mal: (imitating Mike's voice) "Oh sorry Duncan, I didn't see you there!" Duncan: "I think you did, Mal!" Mal: (in his real voice) "So you know about me too, huh? Let me guess, were you one of the thugs I had wrapped around my finger during prison?" Mal punched Duncan in the face and took his paintball gun. Duncan: "More like in a toilet! I remember you, but don't expect us to be friends. I plan on taking you down!" Mal shot him a couple of times before kicking him to the ground. Mal: "Consider that a portion of the torment I'll be giving to each and every single one on this island, especially your girlfriend. Gwen is it? I'll enjoy her screams of terror as she begs for mercy!" Mal ran off as Duncan grumbled. Duncan: (Confessional) "Nobody threatens my girlfriend! I'll do anything to take him down!" -- Gwen tiptoe through the woods, searching for her foes. Then she spots Scarlett walks on the trail. Gwen: "Gotcha..." She aims at Scarlett, until see spots her chatting with Heather and Alejandro. Gwen: (to herself) "What are you up to?" She hides behind a tree, listening to the villains' plan. Heather: "You certain you saw Alejandro with the Chris head." Scarlett: "Of course I did. You must've misplaced it." Alejandro: "If you knew me, you'd know I'd never misplace my stuff." Heather: "Whatever. We have to win this challenge and when we get to the final five, every woman and man for themselves." Alejandro: "Si." Scarlett: "Plus, I do have a mystery ally which will help us." Heather: "Who is he anyway?" Scarlett: "Well he likes to be unknown until the right moment, and he's more evil than you and Al combined." Gwen gasped, knowing who Scarlett is talking about. Gwen: (confessional) "She's talking about Mal! How did she and some nutjob guy meet?!" Gwen readied her gun. Heather: "You better be right about this!" Scarlett: "As he said, better to work with him than against him." Then Scarlett was hit with paint balls by Gwen. Gwen: "Oh sorry guys... NOT!" Heather: (glares) "Gwen..." Gwen: (glares) "Heather..." Alejandro and Heather ran off into the forest. -- At the other side of the forest, Brick, Dawn, DJ and Jasmine were walking around.